Talk:Weapon of Quickening
Is the boss in Dragon's Throat also Haruku? Sausaletus Rex 09:28, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Does this stack with serpents quickness? :As with most things, there is an upper limit on stacking. In terms of skill recharge, I'm not sure what that limit is, but I suspect that Serpent's Quickness will reach that limit on it's own, so there will be no additional benefit in using both. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 18:58, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::The limit on skill recharge is 50%, so they will stack. Skill recharge items are included when calculating that, though, so don't take half recharge equipment with that combination as the bonus will have no effect.--Mysterial 18:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Thered be no reason that recharge equipment would have any effect on Binding Rituals anyways. Skill recharge equipment stats "Halves Skill recharge time of SPELLS" Blinding Rituals are not spells. -- 06:44, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::It also affects spells so the HSR on them would be of diminished value, though a guaranteed 33% with a 1-in-5 50% is still good. --Heurist 12:21, 7 March 2007 (CST) Next Weapon Spell? Does this affect the next Weapon Spell cast on themselves by someone with this weapon spell on them, like Serpent's Quickness affects the next stance. Sure, the next Weapon Spell would cancel this, but would it do so before it had its effect? This question was more complex to ask than I expected. --Heurist 12:26, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Yes. --Fyren 19:13, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Cool, thanks. --Heurist 23:54, 8 March 2007 (CST) Combination with Serpents Quickness? What would happen if you combined with Serpents Quickness?--Eloc jcg 23:56, 8 March 2007 (CST) :They should cap at 50% --Heurist 00:03, 9 March 2007 (CST) Meh Its okay for people who're casting rituals out of battle, but for people in battle? Baed.. begging to be interrupted.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:07, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I hate this skill, but only because I'm using different elites. --Shadowcrest 23:10, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. It needs to decrease casting time too imo.-- 21:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's rather nice to have this on your entire backline all the time. But then again there is other options like Quickening Zephyr or Serpent's Quickness or Glyph of Swiftness which don't eat one person's elite. I think this should be buffed so that it also gives a 33% speed boost, then it would be really nice (a lot like Mindbender really) (T/ ) 23:40, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Could be great skill WoQ could b a great skill, its the only unremovable recharge increasing skill which can affect other party members, with a mesmer it can be kept on 3 ppl, with a rit 4. Some stuff that can be done with it: multi attuned with songkai rits, ritspike team (weapon spell helps both resto and channeling rits) and any team using multiple casters spamming spells with long recharges. With it many enchants can b kept up that could not otherwise. The only problem is the long cast which can be countered with FC or maybe even the odd glyph of essence, its not a high energy skill (well and eliteness but thats worth it... and the communing attrib...) - Rabus 00:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :There's also the problem that for every squishie you have enchanted with WoQ, they don't have Weapon of Warding or other defensive thing on them. Yeah, and Communing, which has like zero other useful skills outside PvE... (T/ ) 01:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC)